Unwanted
by randomlass
Summary: Fumiko doesn't want to fall in love. So, what happens when love creeps up on her? Craziness, of course.
1. Chapter 1 - Rainy Days

This entire fic was inspired by Taylor Swift's song "Mine." No, it won't be following the song exactly, but I just loved the idea of creating a character who doesn't want to waste her time with love after seeing it deteriorate in front of her very eyes.

This takes place after the final episode of the anime, with a few manga references.

**Note:** Mori is pretty much like Donatello (Ninja Turtles) with my writing for Ouran. The wild type is honestly my favorite character in Ouran, so I will probably be creating a lot of OCs for him as time goes on (or I might write a HaruMori, I dunno yet). However, plot bunnies are attacking me when I least expect it…especially when I'm eating any sort of pasta (why pasta of all things?) or I'm with my friend/practically-my-sister Haruhi (it's her nickname) because of her Belzeneff jokes that she does randomly to freak me out. Lol.

**Summery:** Fumiko doesn't want to fall in love. So, what happens when love creeps up on her? Craziness, of course.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I'm not Bisco Hatori, so Ouran High School Host Club isn't mine. However, I am me, so I own Fumiko and any extra characters that come along in later chapters.

* * *

_Is your umbrella safe? _

**Unwanted:**

**~-Chapter 1: Rainy Days-~

* * *

**

Haruhi wanted nothing more then to rip her hair out.

"I don't get it, Haruhi," Hikaru stated as she placed a box of rice into the basket that was hanging on her arm, "Why are you going grocery shopping when it's obviously going to rain?"

"Because, Hikaru," her tone was clipped, not that the older Hitachiin noticed, "I don't have enough food in my house to feed an entire party."

Honestly, when will the Host Club stop coming to her house unexpectedly?

Of course, it was sunny when the six arrived cheerily (all but Kyoya and Mori) on her doorstep over an hour and a half ago, and it was just about twenty-five minutes ago when they started complaining of hunger. So, she sort of needed to go to the grocery store, and that in turn caused them all to go shopping. And that was when they noticed the ominous rain clouds.

_Damn rich bastards_, Haruhi inwardly groaned.

She let out a sigh, looking in the back of her mind what else she needed from the store. That was when Kaoru suddenly appeared, "Hey, Hikaru, Haruhi, guess what."

"What?" his twin replied, while Haruhi wanted nothing more then to finish buying the rest of the ingredients for curry and get out of the grocery store before something embarrassing happened.

"It's raining."

Haruhi turned her gaze to the front of the store, and peered out the window, noticing that it was indeed raining. She pursed her lips, being used to going to the store in the rain, "And that's a problem?"

"No," Kaoru shrugged, before a mischievous grin crossed his lips, "it just has Milord in a tizzy."

And that was when she heard it, "_Haruhi~iiii_!"

She let out an exasperated groan as she embraced for the impact of an idiot's body slamming into hers. She stumbled a bit when he did about a moment later, but his arms wrapping around her petite frame prevented her from making a face plant into a shelf of boxed rice.

Haruhi was thanking her mother in heaven that nothing fell out of the basket.

"What is it, Tamaki-senpai?"

"Are you sure that an umbrella will be enough, daughter?" Tamaki's voice was laced with unneeded worry, "Daddy doesn't want his precious Haruhi to catch a cold."

She was also thankful that her real father, Ranka, was working at that very moment and not lurking somewhere in the store. However, she wasn't too happy about an old lady staring at the sight horrified, while the twins were quietly plotting something rile the idiot blonde up.

"Tamaki-senpai, this isn't the first time I've been grocery shopping when it's raining and it won't be the last," she paused, thinking for a moment, before asking, darkly, "Did you even check the weather before coming over to my place?"

The Host King's grip loosened, "No?"

Typical Tamaki.

"It's not surprising that Milord forgot to check the weather, right Hikaru?"

"Not in the least, Kaoru."

"He can be forgetful at times."

"Not a good quality, if I say so myself."

""No wonder he's such an idiot.""

"Hey! You two didn't check the weather either!" Tamaki instantly removed himself from Haruhi pointing and yelling at the twins, effectively scaring off the old lady. Haruhi sighed, deciding that while the three were distracted to go and grab the last ingredient she needed before checking out. She passed Kyoya, who was making his way toward Tamaki and the twins, his expression etched with irritation, and she was pretty sure Honey was taking advantage on a sale on sweets at the other end of the store with Mori standing faithfully by his side. As Haruhi made her way past a display of umbrellas and other rain gear, but stopped, noticing a young woman that looked about her age standing before it, a bag of already purchased groceries hanging off her arm. It was a sight familiar to her after many rainy days.

"Again, Honda-san?"

The young woman tensed, turning on her heel and staring wide eyed at Haruhi before regaining composure with a nervous laugh, "Oh, hello, Fujioka-san."

"Why is it every time you come to the grocery store on a rainy day, your umbrella gets stolen?" Haruhi asked the girl flatly. It was bound to happen to someone, after placing his or her umbrellas on the rack outside and going inside, some passerby, without an umbrella, would grab an umbrella from the rack the moment it started raining. This girl's umbrella always ended up being the one taken.

"I don't know," the girl with the surname Honda shrugged, "it just does."

"Uh-huh," Haruhi nodded, "well, it's a waste of money to keep buying a new umbrella every time this happens, you know."

"I know, but-Um, Fujioka-san, there are three people coming behind you and I think they're going to tackle you."

"""_Haruhi! Why'd you disappear like that_?"""

In essence, the moment Tamaki and the twins arrived, she pretty much was tackled. The Host King held her in a tight embrace, causing her to stare indifferently at the Honda girl, who was blinking at the sight with confused hazel-brown eyes.

"Why'd you wonder away from, Daddy, like that daughter?"

"Tamaki-senpai, can you please refrain from doing that here," Haruhi groaned, "especially in front of one of my neighbors."

The twins were staring at this Honda person, before stating, incredulously, ""Neighbor?""

Haruhi's brow twitched in annoyance, and she pinched the back of Tamaki's hand, causing the blonde to slump in his emo corner after she forced him to let her go, "Yes, neighbor. And Honda-san," she turned her attention to the girl, "if you want to share my umbrella, I honestly don't care, we're going to the same place."

"Fujioka-san, it's fine, I don't mind getting a new umbrella."

"But it's a waste of money."

"Geez, Haruhi," Hikaru rolled his eyes, "what's wrong with her and getting a new umbrella, it's worth chump change."

"At least to you," Haruhi grumbled, "besides, this is the seventh umbrella that was stolen from you, right, Honda-san?"

"Yes," the girl laughed nervously.

"Stolen?" Kaoru blinked.

"Why on Earth would anyone want to steal an umbrella?" Hikaru was amazed.

Of course, at the word 'stolen,' Tamaki was up and holding Honda's free hand, "My dear lady, I will do anything in my power to find the culprit and return your umbrella to you!"

"Uh, Tamaki-senpai, that's not necessary," Haruhi stated, "it's just an umbrella."

"Um, I'm sorry, but, who are you?"

Tamaki promptly exclaimed, "My name is Souh Tamaki, lovely princess," he paused, "and you are?"

Honda hesitated just for a moment, before she replied, "Honda Fumiko."

"Tamaki!"

The idiot blonde was still holding Fumiko's hand as he turned to his gaze to the angry Kyoya. His attention was fully on the spectacled boy, "Mommy! This-"

"Personally, I don't give a damn about what you're about to say, _Daddy_," the ebony haired young man growled.

"What in the world gives you and those two," he sent a dark look toward Hikaru and Kaoru, who immediately shrunk and hid behind Haruhi (who was a tad freaked out herself by the vice president's angry demeanor), "the right to walk away, when I'm _clearly_ talking to you." Fumiko, who didn't even know any of these people personally (well, except for Haruhi) paled at the frightening look on the young man's face. She held her bag of purchases tightly to her chest, wishing that the blonde boy would let go of her hand so she could grab an umbrella and leave.

Much to her own luck, or lack there of, Tamaki pulled her and pushed her toward the angry boy, crying, "Mommy, this poor girl's umbrella was stolen!" It was clear he wasn't at all phased by Kyoya being pissed off at the moment, deciding to be more concerned about the girl's issues.

"And?" Kyoya wasn't going to budge. Actually, he truly didn't care. Associating with this girl probably wasn't going to benefit him in anyway.

"Tamaki-senpai," Haruhi groaned, "don't make this a bigger deal then it really is."

"Um," Fumiko glanced over her shoulder remembering his name, "Souh-san, could you please let me go?"

"There they are! See, Takashi, I told you we'd find them!" (1)

Fumiko glanced at the source of the cry, and blinked seeing a little boy and an older, much taller boy approaching.

"Ah, Honey-senpai, Mori-senpai, nice to see that you two finally caught up with us," Hikaru stated, before pointing at the girl who was still being forced to stand face to face with Kyoya by Tamaki, "we actually met one of Haruhi's neighbors."

"Wow, really?" Honey was in awe, staring at Fumiko with wide eyes.

"Yes, really," Kaoru affirmed with a grin.

Haruhi rolled her eyes at the statement, "Tamaki-senpai, let Honda-san go already. Let me take care of this."

"But Haruhi," Tamaki argued, "Her umbrella was stolen!"

"Stolen!" Honey gasped, shocked by the very idea. Mori merely stared at the girl, his shock and anger hidden behind his poker face.

"Yes, Tamaki," Kyoya stated, "we've clarified that this young lady's umbrella has indeed been stolen. She can just buy a new one."

Fumiko relaxed slightly, finally meeting someone who actually agreed with her. However, Haruhi wasn't exactly happy about it, and she repeated her earlier statement, "But that's a waste of money, and this is the seventh time her umbrella has been stolen."

"Seventh?" Honey eeped, his eyes wide with horror.

""Doesn't that mean she's cursed?"" the twins stated with grins.

Fumiko sighed and shrugged, effectively removing herself from Tamaki's grip, turning her attention to Haruhi, "Fujioka-san, who are these people?" Tamaki had already introduced himself, but the other five hadn't exactly done that.

Haruhi hesitated, before stating, "We're all in a club together."

Of course, Tamaki chose this moment to advertise, "Yes, but we're not just in any club!" He threw his hands in the air, sparkles flying, "We're in the Ouran Host Club!"

Haruhi almost face palmed.

Fumiko blinked, before repeating, "A Host Club."

"Yes," Tamaki beamed.

"So it's kind of like a reversed harem."

"No, it's nothing like a reversed harem," Tamaki sighed, sweat-dropping before recovering quickly, "In our club, we do all in our power to make young ladies happy."

"Uh, Milord," Kaoru stated.

"That doesn't exactly prove we're nothing like a reversed harem," Hikaru finished, flatly.

"Look," Fumiko sighed, "as interesting as your argument is, I need to get going. So, I'll-"

"Honda-san," Haruhi interrupted the girl as she was reaching to grab an umbrella, "I'm almost done, so you and I can share an umbrella."

Haruhi wasn't going to let this go.

Tamaki paled at the female host's statement, and cried, "No! You can't!"

"What is it, Senpai?" Haruhi asked, irritated by the fact that he had a problem with the idea. Normally, he was all for doing deeds like this for young woman, so what's his deal.

He pointed at the two young ladies and declared dramatically, "Two people sharing an umbrella states that they are a couple."

Fumiko sighed while Haruhi actually face palmed, "Souh-san, friends share umbrellas all the time. Besides, I'm just going to buy a new umbrella, so no big deal."

"But that's a waste of money," Haruhi blurted, yet again.

"I'm going to need a new one eventually," Fumiko pointed out, "so, why not buy one now?"

Tamaki was then hit with an amazing idea. He motioned to himself and the five other boys, "You could share with one of us, Fumiko!"

Fumiko stared at him as if he had grown an extra head, not due to his idea, but by the fact he had called her by her name, as if he was familiar with her. Her left eyebrow twitched, "I don't even know any of you. And, I only know your name, Souh-san."

Honey took this opportunity and quickly appeared by Fumiko's side, grabbing her by her free arm. Tears prickled his eyes, "You don't want to get to know us?"

The girl's eyes widened as a blush crossed her cheeks, _This kid is adorable. Why do I find it hard to say no to him?_

"Leave it to Honey-senpai to win her over," Hikaru muttered quietly to Kaoru.

Fumiko smiled at Honey, "I guess it wouldn't hurt anything."

"Yay!" Honey cried, happily.

"Wonderful!" Tamaki smiled brightly.

"Introductions would be nice," Haruhi reminded flatly.

"Ooo! I wanna go first!" Honey cried, before tugging on Fumiko's arm, "My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni, but everyone calls me Honey." He then pointed toward his tall, solemn looking cousin, "And that's my younger cousin, Morinozuka Takashi, but everyone calls him Mori."

"Hey," Mori stated bluntly.

_Hold on a second,_ Fumiko glanced between Honey and Mori, _Honey's older then _him_? _

Thanks to Honey introducing himself and Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru appeared directly in Fumiko's line of vision.

""We're the Hitachiin brothers.""

"I'm Hikaru."

"And I'm Kaoru."

They leaned forward grinning like Cheshire cats, golden eyes twinkling, ""So, do you have any interesting stories about, Haruhi?""

"What?" Fumiko stared at them as if they were insane.

They stared at her blankly for a moment, before backing up with a sigh.

"I can see you're going to be lots of fun," Hikaru stated sarcastically.

Before Kaoru could add onto Hikaru's sarcasm, Kyoya reluctantly stepped forward, staring indifferently at the young woman, "My name is Ohtori Kyoya." He paused, eying her up and down for a moment, before asking, "And you are?"

Before she could say anything Tamaki cried, "Her name is Honda Fumiko!"

Her brow furrowed in confusion. Didn't Kyoya hear Tamaki refer to her by her first name? Perhaps he didn't care. However, a chill had run down her spine when Kyoya was speaking to her.

He was quite scary.

Kyoya muttered something under his breath, before nodding. He was irritated. After being woken up at an un-Godly hour on a Sunday by the idiots he called his friends (minus Haruhi) and being dragged to the only female host's house, he was already touchy. However, adding the in the factor of rain, thanks to none of those idiots having the mind to check the weather, he was forced to call to have six umbrellas to be brought to the Fujioka residence (plus Honey's pink, bunny printed rain boots).

He was at the point where he would probably kill them all with his bare hands.

Now they wanted to walk some strange girl home, and he couldn't do anything to stop it because Honey got involved and Honey always seemed to get what he wants.

At least, most of the time.

"Mimi-chan!" (2)

"Huh?" Fumiko blinked her attention fully on Honey, who was still clinging to her arm, and that was when she finally noticed that he had a toy bunny cradled on his elbow. She only had one thought on her mind, _Who the _hell_ is Mimi-chan?_

"Who do you want to share an umbrella with, Mimi-chan?"

Oh, so she was Mimi-chan.

Interesting.

Fumiko sucked in her bottom lip chewing it nervously, glancing between the six handsome boys and Haruhi.

The only girl in the group was definitely out of the question considering that Tamaki had made it clear he didn't want them to share an umbrella (was he in love with her or something?) and Kyoya was too creepy to even consider asking. Plus, she was pretty sure the boy with glasses didn't like her for some reason. She would consider Honey, but she had problems keeping herself dry under an umbrella without the worry of a second person. He was a bit too short to share an umbrella with. (3)

That left Hikaru, Kaoru, Tamaki, and Mori.

After the statement that she heard from Hikaru (she was pretty sure it was Hikaru) about him stating that she was no fun, Fumiko was sure that the twins would probably be like the trouble makers from school. Tamaki was a bit too hyperactive for her to handle with being in a space barely centimeters apart all the way back to the apartment complex.

Even though Mori was holding a white cake box, he seemed less likely to do anything insane. So, in her opinion, he was the safest choice, hands down.

She was hesitant with answering because all the boys except Kyoya and Mori were staring at her expectantly. Haruhi was just in the background, staring at her with an 'are-you-serious' expression.

"Mori."

The silence was thick for the few moments after her answer and it was only broken when Hikaru and Kaoru parroted, ""Mori-senpai?""

Then they started laughing. Honey ignored their laughing. His big honey-brown eyes widened in awe, before a big face-splitting grin crossed his features. It was clear that he approved her choice.

"Are you okay with this, Mori-senpai?" Haruhi asked, turning her attention to the quiet boy, who was a tad shocked that she chose him out of all the hosts.

He recovered from his shock quickly, turning his gaze to the younger host, answering with a small nod. Haruhi nodded, before glancing into the basket hanging off her arm, "I have one last thing to grab before going to the check out."

"Do you want, Daddy, to come with you Haruhi?" Tamaki was now in Haruhi's personal bubble, much to Fumiko's relief and Haruhi's annoyance.

"No, I can manage it, senpai," Haruhi stated.

"But what if there's a pervert lurking somewhere in the store! I don't want my daughter to be violated while away from Daddy."

Haruhi stared at him, her expression unreadable. Then, she stated, "Senpai, the only pervert here is you." With that statement, Tamaki was in a corner, shrouded with darkness. Haruhi turned her attention to the rest of the group, "I'll meet you guys at the front of the store okay. This will only take about five minutes."

""Okay, Haruhi,"" the twins waved as Haruhi walked off. The moment she was out of hearing range the twins turned to Tamaki with mischievous grins, ""Well, it seems that Haruhi agrees with us. You, Milord, are indeed a pervert.""

This set Tamaki off.

"That was a little harsh," Fumiko stated more to herself, then anyone else. Tamaki was now in the process of yelling at Hikaru and Kaoru, while Kyoya was glaring holes into the three.

"Tama-chan, Hika-chan, and Kao-chan are always like that," Honey's voice caused Fumiko to turn her gaze toward the smaller boy, "especially when it comes to Haru-chan."

Fumiko tilted her head, turning her gaze toward the three boys who were now cowering in fear from Kyoya who was talking in a quiet yet stern voice. So, Tamaki plus the twins were seemingly in love with Haruhi. However, she had to make sure it was true.

"So, are they all in love with Fujioka-san or something?"

Honey was silent for a moment. This girl was extremely sharp for noticing this so quickly. He threw a glance in Mori's direction and noticed his cousin was a bit impressed with the girl's observation. Drawing in a deep breath, Honey murmured, "I don't think they realize their true feelings yet."

Fumiko's lips formed into a straight line at the small blonde's statement. One thought rang through her mind.

_Good.

* * *

_

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

_Constructive Criticism is encouraged! _

There's a chance that I might take _Repunzel_ off soon, if I decided to rewrite it. It's not turning out the way I want it to, so as soon as I get my thoughts together for it, I'll figure out what to do. I hope that people aren't mad at me for putting it on hold for the time being, and turning my focus on this story. Lol. Maybe by writing this I'll get ideas for _Repunzel_.

I'm pretty sure that this chapter might be a bit confusing. If it is, please let me know.

**A/N:** I was tempted to use the surname Honda, so that's why I used it. It's not because I have _Fruits Basket_ on the brain (even though Tohru is an adorable character).

Also, special thanks to my best friend in the world **Crystal Persian** for reading a portion of this while it was a WIP, even though she didn't know the characters very well. She is the best friend a girl could ever hope for!

_**Footnotes:**_

(1)I've noticed this while reading a bunch of fanfic, that people sometimes spell Mori's name as _Takeshi_. It makes me think of a character that pops up in the manga by the name _Kuze Takeshi_ who is a childhood friend (well, not really…) of Kyoya's, and is in class 3-A with Mori and Honey. The names _Takashi_ and _Takeshi_ have two completely pronunciations. _Takashi_ has an 'ah' sound (no pun intended) and _Takeshi_ has an 'eh' sound. (Gosh, I feel like a know it all. I'm sorry ya'll!)

(2)Fumiko's nickname from Honey was originally going to be _Miko-chan_, but I was suddenly hit with the idea to change it to _Mimi-chan_ in loving memory of my grandmother, whom was known to everyone as Mimi. She passed away in February (2010) from breast cancer and she had taken place as my mother figure for the past two and a half years (actually, three and a half years, counting when my mom was sick). Even when she was sick she was a big help to me and my younger sister after our mom passed away. So, in my heart, I feel this is a bit over do. (A/N: At the moment, I'm debating on whether or not to write a Haruhi drabble based on the idea of her missing her mama. I know I have days where I just miss my mom.)

(3)The reason Fumiko won't share an umbrella with Honey is due to her not wanting to get him wet. She's afraid that if she did share with him and he got wet, he'd complain and she'd feel guilty.


	2. Chapter 2 - Height

Another chapter down. Yay!

Special shout out to uncutetomboy: Happy Birthday, Spice! :D I'm hoping to get your b-day oneshot finished soon and I'll do my best to get it done so I can post it today. If not, it shall be posted tomorrow!

**Summery:** Fumiko doesn't want to fall in love. So, what happens when love creeps up on her? Craziness, of course.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I'm not Bisco Hatori, so Ouran High School Host Club isn't mine. However, I am me, so I own Fumiko and any extra characters that come along in later chapters.

* * *

_Because there's something about tall, silent people…_

**Unwanted:**

**~-Chapter 2: Height-~**

* * *

Fumiko stared out the window at the front of the store, still gripping to the grocery bag to her chest. She had a love hate relationship with rain. Every time it rained, it seemed like something new was going on with her life, be it something good or something bad. Today she met some new people, who quickly labeled her as a friend (she wasn't sure about Mori due to how hard he was to read and Kyoya seemed to not care about her existence).

"Do you like the rain, Mimi-chan?"

Fumiko blinked, turning her gaze to Honey who was staring up at her curiously. She thought for a second before replying, "On some days."

"Is today one of them?"

Her lips curled up a little, "Yes." She was glad he didn't pry about her previous statement. It was difficult to explain. She turned her gaze toward the check out, and watched as Haruhi was forcing the twins and Tamaki to put candy back onto the display. Kyoya was watching with an unreadable expression on his face. Fumiko quickly turned her gaze toward Mori, who was a few feet away; his dark eyes were staring out the window, following as people either walked by carrying umbrellas or dressed in rain gear. He was still holding the white cake box.

"Mimi-chan," Honey blinked, causing the girl to return her attention back to him, "How long have you and Haru-chan known each other?"

Now, that question had Fumiko thinking, reaching into back of her brain.

"I met Fujioka-san our second year of middle school."

Honey ate that information up; at least that was what she assumed when his light brown eyes widened in awe, before a slow smile crossed his lips, "So you must know Arai, right?"

_Wait, they know Arai, too?_ Then she remembered what Arai had told her about his summer break working for his uncle in Karuizawa. Somewhere in there he mentioned about meeting some of friends that Haruhi made at Ouran. _Oh!_

"Yes," Fumiko nodded, "he and I are in the same class."

Of course, both statements were made just as everyone else arrived. Kyoya, finding out this tid bit of information became more curious about Fumiko, "So, you go to Higashi High School."

The girl twitched at his tone, which was nothing like the uncaring one the boy with glasses used earlier.

She was officially freaked out by the Ohtori boy.

Haruhi sighed, "Why does it matter to you that she goes to Higashi, Kyoya-senpai?"

A creepy smile crossed the Demon Lord's lips as the light in the store caused the lenses on his glasses to glare, hiding his eyes. He replied, "I'm just curious about your old classmates, Haruhi." _I don't even want to know what he means by that,_ Fumiko thought. The dark haired boy turned to her, that eerie grin still plastered on his face, "So, do you know Kazumi, Fumiko-san?"

_I regret ever mentioning her around them_, Haruhi thought as Fumiko stared at Kyoya, "Wait, have you-"

"No, they haven't," Haruhi interrupted, sending Kyoya a look that didn't affect him at all, "and shouldn't we get going? I'm sure Honda-san has things that she needs to refrigerate."

"Oh yeah," Fumiko glanced down at the bag in her arm, and a nervous giggle escaped her lips, "I sort of forgot about those."

"Then, we have no time to lose!" Tamaki, who had been uncharacteristically quiet, deciding that _now_ he was afraid to interrupt his spouse, "If those items spoil, I'm sure Fumiko won't have the money to buy more!"

He hadn't meant it to be insulting, Haruhi knew that; however, she wasn't sure how Fumiko was going to react.

The hazel-brown eyed girl stared at the Host King in shock at his last statement, before her eyes narrowed, "What is that supposed to mean, Souh-san?"

"Well," Tamaki stated, oblivious to the girl's agitation, "You are a commoner, so that means you're dirt poor."

_Senpai really needs to learn to keep his mouth shut_, Haruhi thought bitterly, _he doesn't even know Honda-san._

"It's a little soon to judge that, Souh-san," Fumiko stated, "after all, you don't know much about me." (1)

This caused Tamaki to shut his mouth as he paled to a ghostly shade of white, realizing he had made a fatal error after the girl pointed that little fact out. He thought because he knew Haruhi, he knew a little about Fumiko. The twins were sniggering behind their king, muttering something about stupid their king was for jumping to conclusions. Honey was staring up at Fumiko, in awe that she didn't send Tamaki into his corner with her statement. Kyoya was even more interested in Fumiko then he was a few moments before. The only person who didn't _physically_ show anything about what had happened between the young woman and the idiot king was Mori, who just stared at said young woman with his stoic gaze. Actually, the wheels in the Wild type's head had started turning in curiosity the moment he saw her interacting with Tamaki. He was already surprised that the girl wasn't a pile a giggling goop after Tamaki started noticing her, even if it wasn't in a romantic way. Due to the situation and practicality, it was dead on that she didn't find the idiot blonde charming at all.

However, Mori was sure Fumiko would react like many girls usually do if Tamaki ever started complimenting her. He knew that the Prince Type would flirt with any girl, no matter how plain she was. Not that Fumiko was plain; she was indeed quite pretty with wavy, shoulder-length black hair and large eyes (though not as large as Haruhi and Honey's).

Haruhi was the one who broke the silence, "I thought you guys were hungry."

Kaoru blinked, "Oh yeah."

"I guess the excitement of meeting one of Haruhi's neighbors made us forget," a grin crossed Hikaru's face, "of course, I've never seen her around the apartment complex before."

Fumiko sighed, "Well, I'm not surprised you haven't. I'm either helping my dad and uncle out or I'm studying."

"Well," Hikaru stated flatly, "looks like we were right, you're going to be no fun,-"

Kaoru joined in as an evil grin crossed their identical faces, ""But that can be easily changed.""

The ebony haired girl stared at the twins in shock for a moment before letting out a squeak, "Excuse me?"

"Will you two drop it," Kyoya sighed, "I'm sure you two can harass her when we arrive back at the apartment complex." _I'd rather them not_, Fumiko inwardly groaned, though somehow she knew that no matter how hard she tried to block them, they'd try to weasel their way in. (2)

An image of the Hitachiin brothers as ferrets popped into her mind for a brief second, and she mentally shook it off when Haruhi walked toward the entrance/exit of the store, deciding that she herself was tired of waiting. Tamaki noticed this and quickly returned to normal, chasing after Haruhi, "_Daughter, you can't just walk away like that_!"

Kyoya followed wordlessly, while the twins chased after Tamaki, crying, ""_Wait up, Milord_!""

There was a tug on Fumiko's hand, before she was being pulled toward the door by Honey, "Come on, Mimi-chan."

_I don't get these people._

She glanced over her shoulder to see if Mori was following.

He was.

_But they must be good people if Fujioka-san is friends with them._

Upon reaching the outside, the music of the rain brought a small smile to Fumiko's lips. The air smelled like the mustiness of dirt. It was a comforting smell, yet at the same time it wasn't. She shoved the dark feeling to the back of her mind, allowing the grocery bag to hang off her arm after Honey released her to grab a small, bright pink umbrella. Fumiko turned her gaze to Mori, which caused the young man to stop and stare at her confusion.

"Do you want me to hold the box, Mori-senpai?" she inclined her head toward the cake box that was obviously carrying sweets.

At that point the rest of the group, minus Honey were already on their way back toward the apartment complex, wanting to keep up with Haruhi, who was making her way back to her apartment so she could start cooking for the six young men and herself.

Mori stared at Fumiko taken a-back by her question (though, due to his poker face she couldn't tell he was). After a few moments of awkward silence, he held the box out to her, "Thanks."

The dark haired girl took the box from Mori, with a smile, "No problem."

"Let's go!" Honey cried with glee. Fumiko blinked noticing the plush pink bunny was now wearing a yellow rain coat and matching hat. _It wasn't wearing that a minute ago…_

However, she shoved that thought to the back of her mind hearing the sound of an umbrella opening.

That was when she noticed how tall Mori really was. Being at a close proximity with someone made one notice things. Like if Fumiko and Mori were standing face to face (so to speak), and Mori was standing at his full height, she'd be staring straight into his chest, or maybe a little below it. Most people would find a stoic, tall person intimidating, but when helping her father and uncle out, she had to deal with a lot of people, and she didn't find him all that scary. She was more scared of people whose tempers flared unexpectedly into a rage at anything that upset them, no matter how trivial. A person like Mori just made situations slightly awkward.

She shook her head mentally, inwardly scolding herself that she was pre-judging. Fumiko didn't really know what type of person Mori really was due this being the first time she met him.

However, she kept noticing things.

Fumiko was sure that he would be taking longer strides due to his height, but he was taking small ones, ones that matched her own due to her petite frame. Maybe he was being considerate toward her due to him holding the umbrella over their heads, and effectively keeping them dry. Maybe it had to do with something else. Fumiko honestly didn't mind because she wasn't struggling to keep up with Mori.

She was glad she chose him.

The walk to the complex was quiet between Fumiko and Mori. The only noise that was really heard was from Honey giggling as he splashed around in puddles and the sounds of Tamaki and the twins arguing ahead of them. Mori kept an eye on Honey, making sure he didn't fall over or anything.

Minutes later, they arrived at the two-story apartment complex. Upon reaching covering, Mori closed his umbrella, and accepted the box of sweets from Fumiko. He surprised her when he followed her to her door on the ground level, just to make sure she got inside okay. After she had successfully unlocked the door to the apartment, she turned her gaze toward Mori.

"Thanks for allowing me to share an umbrella with you, Mori-senpai."

He nodded, a small smile curving on his lips that reached his dark eyes. Fumiko blushed, despite herself and mumbled a quick goodbye, before entering her apartment.

What was_ that_ all about?

-O-

"Took you long enough, Mori-senpai," Hikaru grinned from his spot next to Kaoru at Haruhi's table.

"Did Fumiko make it home alright?" Tamaki asked.

A loud, irritated sigh could be heard from the kitchen, but it was ignored due to the Tamaki's happiness thanks to Mori's slow nod in affirmation. Kaoru was leaning on the table, a cup of tea in a pale green cup sitting in front of his folded arms, his chin resting on top of them. He was grinning, "Did any of you notice how feminine Fumiko-chan dressed?" His golden gaze darted toward the kitchen, his grin widened with a mischievous twinkle, "Not like how Haruhi is dressed today." It was so obvious that the girl dressed herself today because they all knew that if her tranny father had, then the tiny brunette would be dressed in something girly.

"So what if Honda-san dresses more feminine then I do?" Haruhi peeked from the kitchen, a slight glare on her face, "Frankly, it doesn't matter. She's always dressed feminine because that's how she likes to dress."

"So," Kyoya entered the conversation, "you honestly didn't mind people thinking you were cross dressing at the Ouran Fair?"

"I really don't care if anyone sees me as a boy or a girl," Haruhi had returned to the kitchen, the smell of cooking food wafted into the living room, "as long as I reach my dream nothing else really matters to me." Hikaru let out an annoyed sigh at the same old speech. It wouldn't kill the girl to embrace her gender, Haruhi was in fact rather pretty (most of the time she was referred to as cute), and it was sort of frustrating that _she_ didn't notice the effect she had on people with how she looked and acted. At this rate, she'd probably follow the footsteps of her cross dressing father.

Tamaki looked like he was about to throw a fit. He turned to Kyoya, with tears prickling his violet eyes, "_Mother_! Remind our daughter that her debt has been paid off thanks to Lady Éclair-" he failed to notice the rest of the hosts wince at the name, "and that she could easily reveal herself as a girl to the school!"

"It's far too soon for that," Kyoya's statement cut the Host King off, "if we reveal that Haruhi is in fact a girl now it could cause a huge scandal." An almost evil look crossed the Cool Type's face, "You wouldn't want to taint our daughter's name, right _Father_?"

Tamaki let out a horrified shriek.

Haruhi peeked out of the kitchenette again, suddenly remembering something, "Ano, Mori-senpai, you can put those sweets in the fridge if you'd like."

Mori only nodded making his way into the kitchen after finishing removing his shoes. Honey was sitting quietly, Usa-chan in his lap at the table, deep in thought, before saying, "...do you think it might rain more tomorrow?"

This caused Tamaki's dramatics to cease, while Hikaru arched a brow, staring at the oldest Host, "Uh... Honey-senpai, why should that matter?"

"You already forgot about Mimi-chan's stolen umbrella Hika-chan!" Honey gasped, slightly horrified, before crocodile tears began to prickle in his eyes.

"Well, I can name a few individuals who wouldn't allow Miss Honda Fumiko to purchase herself a new one," Kyoya stated coolly, only to smirk when Tamaki tensed and Haruhi let out an annoyed groan. The spectacled young man didn't say anything, deciding to ignore the two by moving to stand and stare at the Fujioka's book case again.

And that was when something popped in the smallest host's mind, eyes locking on his cousin when he stepped into the living area. He bounced in his seat, "Takashi! I have an idea!"

And with that, everyone (but Haruhi, who was still fixing lunch) locked their gaze on Honey.

-O-

"Are you sure you don't need me at the restaurant?" Fumiko cradled the phone in both hands, a look of concern etched on her features, "I don't mind running over-"

There was a chuckle on the other end, _"Fumiko, everyone came into work today, so don't worry so much. Just stay home and relax."_ There was a pause, _"Do you want me to bring you some pork ramen home?"_

"I went grocery shopping earlier, so no thanks, Dad," she adjusted the phone, "So, I guess I'll let you get back to work. Tell Uncle Taro not to work so hard, I still think he should be on bed rest after-"

Her father interrupted her, once again, with a laugh, _"The doctor gave him a good bill of health. Besides, he has his own kids worrying over his health. I'll call you when I'm about to head home."_

"Okay," she hesitated, "bye, Dad."

She hung up the phone, before pinching the bridge of her nose. She hated being cooped up with _nothing_ to do. She had already finished her homework and she was sure that she would ace the test she had the next day in math. And she had done all of her chores before she was even done with her homework. Fumiko was hoping that maybe the ramen shop that her father and uncle owned and managed would be in need of an extra set of hands, but that had been dashed.

What to do?

That was when there was a soft knock on her door. The ebony haired girl blinked. _Who could that be? _

There was only one way to find out.

When she answered the door, she stared up in surprise, "Mori-senpai?"

The solemn young man stared down at her for a few seconds, before holding out a pink umbrella. Fumiko stared at it for a few seconds, before asking, "Um... Mori-senpai, what's this for?"

"Mitsukuni insisted," was all he said. She hesitated for a moment, before reaching out taking the umbrella into her grasp.

She stared at the pink object in her hand for a few moments, before looking up at Takashi, "Tell Honey-senpai I said thank-you."

Mori only nodded, before he turned walking away from the door. The black haired girl held the umbrella to her chest, moving to peek out the door, watching as he moved his way to the stairs.

And she couldn't help but feel confused.

* * *

_**Please Review!**_

_Constructive Criticism is encouraged! I would love to hear what I'm doing wrong or right! _

Chapter 3 is partially written, though I can't make any promises that I'll be posting it soon. Work's annoying, despite how much I enjoy it.

_**Footnotes:**_

(1)Fumiko doesn't know Tamaki all that well yet, so she'll find out later what the commoner cracks are what he does (without meaning to hurt anyone's feelings—though, it makes me want to punch him sometimes. _Gah_!). So, she'll learn not to get mad about it—_eventually_. ;D

(2)_Foreshadowing_! How I love thee! If it was a boy I'd kiss it. Lol.


	3. Chapter 3 - Higashi

**Summary:** Fumiko doesn't want to fall in love. So, what happens when love creeps up on her? Craziness, of course.

**Disclaimer:** Sorry, I'm not Bisco Hatori, so Ouran High School Host Club isn't mine. However, I am me, so I own Fumiko and any extra characters that come along in later chapters.

**Note:** Special shout out goes again, to _uncutetomboy _aka Spice. She's been so helpful with finishing up this chapter, you guys have _no_ idea. I am so sorry for the terribly long wait for it.

* * *

_And this is where assuming gets you._

**Unwanted:**

**~-Chapter 3: Higashi-~**

* * *

"You look like you didn't sleep a wink last night, Fumiko."

Fumiko sighed, running a hand through her hair as she attempted dial her shoe locker combination in, "I had a couple of nightmares last night. It's nothing too concerning, Yoshi, so don't worry about me." She dared to glance at the girl who was standing next to her, only to shrink back at the stern look in her baby blue eyes. The hazel-brown eyed girl let out a nervous giggle, repeating, "Yoshi, I'm fine! Don't look at me like that."

"I'm sorry, dear cousin, but I don't believe you," Yoshi finally stated after a couple more seconds of glaring, "I've never heard of you having nightmares. So, what were these nightmares about?" Her cousin was being a tad bit too curious for her liking, and Fumiko honestly didn't want to tell her.

_Yoshi would probably laugh at me._

Her locker opened, "Yoshi, as I said before, I'm okay. They were just stupid dreams." She slipped off the shoes she walked to school in as she pulled out her other pair, "It's not like they'll happen in real life." _At least I hope they don't, I honestly don't want to be kidnapped and tortured by those ginger haired boys I met yesterday._

As Fumiko slipped on the shoes that were in her locker, Yoshi let out a snort, before stating, "Well, you're going to tell me sooner or later."

"Oh, really?"

Yoshi smirked, flicking some of her long dark hair off her shoulder, "Really."

"And if you don't get me to talk?"

"Then my mom will."

Fumiko stared at her cousin quietly for a moment, knowing the fact her aunt would in fact get her to talk considering the woman was more her mother than any other title. The Icelandic woman would probably get her to talk, not that she'd let Yoshi know. Sighing, the blackette glanced to the brunette, "Yoshi, let's just get to homeroom already."

And as she brown eyed girl passed her, Yoshi pouted.

* * *

Haruhi's left eye twitched, wondering why she was so surprised by this. Honey was the one to voice the question, "A weekend trip to an amusement park?" He sounded happy about the idea, the little flowers dancing around his face. _Where do those flowers come from anyways?_

She was wondering why he was so happy about it. Amusement parks were so crowded! Not to mention the long lines, the overly expensive food and merchandise, and all the walking one had to do!

"Uh-huh! Doesn't it sound like fun?"

""..."" Hikaru and Kaoru, who were standing not too far off from Haruhi and Honey, glanced at each other before slow smirks crossed their features. The two turned to Tamaki, who was looking at a brochure for the amusement park he was most interested in going to most. The ginger twins called to him, ""Hey, Boss, do you think Haruhi's friend, Fumiko-chan, has ever been to an amusement park?""

Haruhi found herself snapping her head in the direction of the twins and _glaring_. Before she could retort to them, Tamaki's eyes had widened, dropping the pamphlet for the amusement park, crying out, "What if she hasn't!? That girl probably hasn't enjoyed some of the finer things in life... like Haruhi!"

_Seriously_, what was with these guys?

"Senpai, you can't go around assuming things about people! It's rude!" the female host stated, tone clipped and annoyed. After all, didn't Tamaki learn from his mistake from his initial assumption on Fumiko being dirt poor, and her reaction to what he had said. The brunette knew he didn't mean anything mean by it, but Haruhi knew such assumptions were extremely uncalled for.

"But what if it _is _true, Haruhi!" the host King wailed.

Honey seemed to remember Fumiko's reaction from the night before. He reached up tugging at the Natural Type's sleeve, "Ne, Haru-chan, do you know if Mimi-chan has gone to an amusement park?" The smaller host tilted his head.

"Senpai, Fumiko-chan has been to the amusement parks before. We had a school field trip in junior high school where the senior class all went. We had a fundraising event to assist with the costs. Fumiko-chan and her cousin led the charge with a buffet sale at school that their fathers helped with." As Haruhi said this, Mori entered the room, approaching the group to stand next to Honey. (1)

"You had to do a fundraiser to go to an amusement park? That's so tragic!" Tamaki posed dramatically, his hand pressed on his forehead, facing away from an irritated Haruhi, obviously not listening to what the girl was saying. All he heard was that they were all so poor they had to _work_ just to raise money needed for a simple trip to an amusement park.

Honey blinked, "Buffet sale?"

Haruhi nodded, "Fumiko-chan was lead baker in our Home Economics class while Yoshi-chan was often times referred to as the best chef in class. The Home Economics class cooked several different foods and baked goods and sold them in the cafeteria during lunch time to help fund the trip." She recalled what a huge success that was. She and all the other students were quite excited how well the fundraiser went and how enjoyable the entire experience was.

"Mimi-chan bakes!" Honey eeped excitedly, noting in his mind if he ever saw Fumiko again to ask her to bake him a cake; however, his face grew serious remember a name that Haruhi mentioned, "Yoshi-chan? You don't mean Honda Yoshi, Haru-chan?"

The female host was surprised by the older host's question. What in the world? How would _he_know his formal classmate? Haruhi hesitated a moment, before answering, "Uh, yes, Honey-senpai; Honda Yoshi-chan is Fumiko-chan's cousin on her father's side. Do you know her?"

Honey beamed, before answering, "Yoshi-chan's a student at one of the Haninozuka dojos; Takashi and I have trained with her a few times. We knew Yoshi-chan had an older brother, but we didn't know she had a cousin. Right, Takashi?"

If Mori was surprised by this turn of events, he didn't let it show, instead he just grunted nodding in reply to Honey.

"_What_!?" Tamaki cried, "How is that possible?"

The Princely Type's cry was ignored. Haruhi tapped a finger on her chin, recalling what she remembered of Yoshi, "I know she practices Karate, but I hadn't known that it was at a Haninozuka dojo, Senpai."

Hikaru and Kaoru returned into the conversation, clearly amused, ""Yoshi-chan sounds fun.""

Kaoru thought for a moment, before teasing Tamaki, who was distressed on how he was ignored, "Especially if she can take care of herself with Boss."

Hikaru decided not to comment on Tamaki, instead stating, "If we're going on a weekend trip, Kaoru, we need to plan the outfits."

"Oh? A weekend trip, this is the first I've heard of such a thing," a voice stated coolly from the doorway leading to the storage room.

"Mother! Where have you been?" Tamaki cried, turning toward the spectacled Host.

"Oh, I was just looking through, Haruhi's files, Father."

Haruhi twitched at the mention of her file, "And why would you be going through my file, Kyoya-senpai?" Then she realized Kyoya was holding a folder in his hands, "Senpai, what is that?"

"Oh, pictures Ranka-san has given me," the Cool Type smirked, "Last night, upon returning home I realized something... Miss Fumiko did look familiar to me. According to your file, Haruhi, you used to be good friends with Fumiko-chan in Junior High School, am I correct?" (2)

"We were," Haruhi stated, "Until I was forced to join this club..."

"Wait, you had a girl friend this _entire_ time and you didn't _tell us_!" Tamaki shrieked.

"...wait, why are you blaming _us_," Hikaru stated, "It's your own fault for not spending time with her!"

"Hey! How is it my fault that majority of my _free time_ was in this club?" Haruhi cried, "Whenever I tried to make plans with Fumiko-chan you guys always seemed to bud in, so it was inevitable that she and I drifted apart."

"Whaaa~! Haru-chan, I'm so sorry! We didn't mean it!"

Haruhi then found herself with an armful of wailing Honey-senpai, and the young woman couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for putting the blame entirely on the Host Club. She could have said something. Or at least, _tried_ to. Tamaki probably wouldn't have listened anyways. Because, well, Tamaki did have selective hearing.

"It's alright Honey-senpai," the browned eyed girl stated, "You can't change the past."

And that was when Tamaki suddenly came up with another idea, "Gentlemen, we must reunite Haruhi and Fumiko as friends! At once!"

Haruhi twitched, _Damn it..._

"Senpai, this is something that _can_ wait," she protested.

"Nonsense! My daughter should have friends of the fairer sex so she can finally escape those two ruffians!" the tall, blonde exclaimed, "And then my dear sweet Haruhi will become more connected to her gender!"

"Hey, watch who you're calling a ruffian boss!" Hikaru protested.

"Yeah! If anyone's a ruffian it's you tono!" Kaoru retorted.

Haruhi, still holding an arm full of Honey turned to Kyoya, "Senpai, please tell me we're not going to do what I _think_ we're going to do."

Kyoya just stared blankly, before pulling out his phone, "Well, since today was supposed to be only a meeting to discuss ideas for future events for the club, I don't see why there are any problems with visiting some of your old schoolmates Haruhi." He pressed a few buttons on his phone, before bringing up to his ear, there was a moment pause before he spoke, "Could you please bring the car around? Thank you."

Haruhi looked to Mori with pleading eyes. Mori just stared back with a miniscule hint of amusement.

The young woman sighed, _Damn rich bastards._

* * *

"Yoshi-san! I brought you some juice."

Honda Yoshi blinked, taking the offered juice from the boy. Wasn't he a second year? She pretty sure he was. Wasn't his name Tsujimura? A small smile formed on her lips, and she cocked her head, "Oh, thank you, Tsujimura-san! I was getting thirsty." (3)

"N-No problem, Yoshi-san," the boy smiled before bowing his head, "I hope you enjoy it!" With that Tsujimura scampered off, only to be replaced with the silhouette of her cousin. The blue eyed young woman smirked; opening her can of juice as Fumiko sent her an amused smiled.

"Let me guess, one of your many fans decided to bring you juice again?" Fumiko paused for a moment, before sending her cousin a suspicious stare, "Also, what's with the look, Yoshi?" It probably had something to do with the conversation they had that morning, and Yoshi was probably going to pry for answers.

Just as her cousin was about to reply, one of their classmates, Taka Kaede, was passing by, pausing to peer out the window only to pause for a moment, surprised. She pressed her hands on the window, blinking, before asking loudly, "Is that a limo?"

"I have no look, Cousin dearest!" Yoshi had a look of mock hurt etched on her features, before turning to the girl peering out the window, "And, Kaede-chan, limo?"

Pressing her face against the glass with narrowed eyes, Kaede repeated, "I'm pretty sure a limo just pulled up in front of the school, Yoshi-chan. And... there are a bunch of guys getting out of it."

Fumiko blinked, "Guys? Really?"

Kaede hummed narrowing her eyes, "Yup... and from this distance, I gotta say they're pretty hot. Hmm... Probably here for you Yoshi-chan."

Yoshi tilted her head, blinking, "I only know two people with a limo... is one a small, cute blonde and another a tall, striking blackette?"

_Wait? Did she just describe Honey and Mori-senpai?_ Fumiko whipped her head to stare at her cousin, mouth slightly a gape. Honestly, she knew her cousin knew a lot of people she didn't. But _seriously_? If it was true, it really is a small world.

Noticing the way the other blackette gaped, Yoshi turned her head and arched her brow, "Fumiko, you okay?"

The hazel-brown eyed girl was about to reply, but Kaede gave her answer to Yoshi's question, "Yup. And there's a tall blonde, another tall blackette, a shortish brunette and two gingers. Why?" That was when she finally decided to look away from the window only to blink, "Why does Fumiko look like she wants to hide?"

Yoshi furrowed her brow, not really paying attention to the other young men that were listed. She muttered to herself, "Sounds like Takashi-kun and Mitsukuni... why would they come here, though?"

"You said two gingers..." Fumiko muttered, suddenly remembering the nightmare from the night before. _Why? Why do all my nightmares become reality? _And what?

Kaede stared blankly at the two relatives, "Okay, if you two have nothing _better_ to do than stare off into space. I'm going to go check this out." With that, the girl turned a one eighty, and began walking in the direction she had already come from.

The blue eyed teen snapped out of her pondering, before deciding, "Well, going to check it out is _one_ way to find out. C'mon, Fumiko, let's go check out these guys."

Fumiko sighed, "Alright, lead the way Miss Popular."

Yoshi snorted, before taking a sip of her juice, and the two started their way down the hallway.

* * *

The ride to Higashi High School was filled with Tamaki and the twins throwing ideas back and forth on how the school looked like and making guesses on where to find their target. Haruhi was just annoyed that her old classmates were going to be dragged into this madness. The female host sympathized with Fumiko. The poor girl had no idea how much things were going to change within the next hour.

Honey seemed to be doing what he usually did, shoveling cake after cake into his mouth, Usa-chan sitting in his lap. This was all while, Mori just gazed out the window, watching as scenery passed by.

Kyoya was keeping his self occupied with something on his phone.

And that was when Tamaki suddenly realized, "I just realized, not only are we going to reunite Haruhi and Fumiko as friends! But we get to see a commoner school!"

"Senpai, you're actually realizing this now?" Haruhi ground out, sending a dark look in the blonde idiots direction.

""I wonder what the uniforms look like,"" Hikaru and Kaoru hummed, obviously trying to rile Tamaki up even more. Haruhi twitched at the look that crossed violet eyed young man's face, obviously imagining what the uniforms looked like. Well, most likely the girls' uniform. _The pervert._

"Well, you don't have to don't have to wonder long," Kyoya stated, "There are a few students who are walking home stopping to stare at the car."

That got a reaction from the host king and the twins, who climbed out of their seats to stare out the window. There was a gaggle of students openly staring at the limo shell shocked. Majority of the boys were dressed in navy slacks, brown shoes, white button up short sleeved shirts, emerald sweater and navy ties. The girls' were clad in knee length plaid skirts that were navy blue, emerald green, grey and white, white button up short sleeved shirts, similar emerald green sweater vests or they were wearing navy blue or green bow ties with brown shoes (though it seemed that their socks, while most were white or navy blue, varied it style).

As the limousine pulled past the group, to stop in front of the campus, Kaoru recognized one of them, "Hey, isn't that Arai?" The car rolled to a stop.

"You guys do remember Arai mentioning he attended school here over summer break, right?" Haruhi inquired.

Hikaru rolled his eyes, "Haruhi, we know that. We're just wondering if it is indeed Arai."

"It does look like him..." Tamaki spoke mostly to himself.

The driver opened the door, and the loud whispering of Higashi's student body filled the cabin.

Haruhi couldn't help but let out an annoyed groan.

_Let's just get this over_ _with._

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

___Constructive Criticism is encouraged! _

Hello everyone! I had footnotes for this chapter, but I had a glitch with my computer and pretty much lost where all of them were located. :I Let's just say I'm pretty frustrated right now, and I'm so happy I sent this entire chapter to _uncutetomboy_ aka the Almighty Spice. But I wanted to post this. Maybe later, when I'm a little more calmer, I'll go search and add the footnotes. _  
_

But now I'm extremely convinced my office computer is a Decepticon.

Update: A little edit has been done, because again, _uncutetomboy_ is the best. And footnotes have been placed back in.

**_Footnotes:_**

1) I know Haruhi explained this a wee bit this chapter, but once upon a time, she and Fumiko were close friends and in middle school would have study sessions together. They _had_ agreed to spend time together, despite going to different schools, however, as Haruhi stated: The Host Club got in the way. They drifted apart a bit, which is why in previous chapters Haruhi and Fumiko refer to each other by their surnames. (Neither seem to be the type to do Social Networking. XD) And I know they are neighbors... but you know how the Hosts are. ;)

2) Let's just say... Ranka gave Kyoya pictures of Haruhi studying with Fumiko. (*points to footnote above*) And Kyoya didn't remember until later that he had pictures of Fumiko because... Tamaki is Tamaki. I'll cover more on Kyoya's snooping later.

3) Yoshi is the most popular person at Higashi. Prepare for the hilarity that alone will cause.


End file.
